This invention relates to transmission gearings and, more particularly, to a transmission gearing which can selectively convert a rotational motion to one of two different directional motions, for example, linearly reciprocating and rotatively reciprocating motions.
The transmission gearing of the type referred to is useful when employed in such electrical apparatuses that comprise linearly reciprocating and rotatively reciprocating members which are provided to be selectively used.